


Journey of Transmigration

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Some People Live/Not Everyone Dies, Canon Typical Violence, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, INTERNAL SCREAMING, M/M, MDZS references, Major Spoilers, No beta we die like everyone else in aot, Not as much as Shen Yuan, Other, Scum Villain References, The System is a soccer mom, Transmigration, slow-burn romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: (MAJOR ATTACK ON TITAN SPOILERS UP TO THE LATEST CHAPTER)Angered at how Attack on Titan ended, Louis wishes to change the ending onto a much more happier one. As he falls asleep so, he wakes up to Marco Bodt. As well as a voice.—[Welcome.] Louis jerks, beginning to look around. The voice that had greeted him was robotic, and he couldn't tell the gender from which it was from. A screen formed in front of him, and he yelled in response.[Welcome to the system,] The voice says, [This system runs on the concept of that of transmigration, as you can see when Marco Bodt woke you up. You have been transmigrated into a unneeded side character in order to fulfil your desires. Based on your desires, you wish to change the ending of Attack on Titan. This system will journey you through this and provide the best possible experience for you.]
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Reiner Braun & Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman & Hanji Zoë & Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager & Armin Arlert, Original Character & Everyone, Ymir/Historia Reiss | Krista Lenz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Beginnings — I

Louis stayed silent, looking at the last chapter of Attack on Titan. Eren Yeager had finished the Rumbling. Only a handful of people that didn't live in the walls were left, and even then it was not enough. 

Mikasa had took off her scarf, wrapping it around Eren. She had just landed the killing blow, right onto Eren's nape. The protagonist in question was dying slowly, but peacefully. Smiling. Finally, he died. Mikasa has held him close, whispering, "See you later, Eren."

Louis inhaled sharply. One. Two. Three.

He slammed the manga on the desk. 

"Are you kidding me!?" He shouts, "All that, and Eren dies? No extras? Nothing!? Mikasa doesn't get any closure, there are still Colossus Titans roaming around now that Eren is dead! What about Ymir Fritz!? What about Zeke? What do they do afterwards? YOU CAN'T END ATTACK ON TITAN ON THAT NOTE!" 

He sighed, putting a hand on his face. After a bit, the hand left. He turned to his computer and searched up the manga, seeing the many praises and critiques of the famous manga. Hajime Isayama had said nothing, and instead was ready to open his very own sauna. 

He went down to the bookstore website and checked the comments. Most of them were angry about the fact that Eren had died, with Attack on Titan ending on such a bitter note. So he wasn't alone on this, huh? 

Don't get him wrong, he absolutely loved the manga. Sure, he didn't fangirl about Levi like every other girl or boy but he loved him enough. He was very furious at the fact that Hanji had died, alongside Erwin. He thought that most characters that could've been explored more had died too quickly. While he wasn't a fan of shipping, he certainly loved Yumihisu. 

He turned around and looked at the time. Almost time for bed. He had school tomorrow, and had already done his homework. While it was COVID-19, he still needed sleep. 

Louis turned off the computer, organized the manga into the others. He changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and slept. 

* * *

"Are you okay?" 

Louis opened his eyes. What he was greeted with was that of Marco Bodt, alive and well. Looking at him, very concerned. 

He resisted the urge to scream. 

He calms himself down, clenching and unclenching his fists. He inhales sharply, finally saying, "Fine."

"That's great!" Marco gets up, "I'll go tell them that you are okay. You did collapse when they were taking your measurements." 

The freckled boy then left the room. Louis looked up, then towards his hand. He raised his other hand, formed a fist, and punched himself in the arm. 

The stinging pain that travels up his arm, jolting his spinal cord makes him almost scream. He held his arm tightly, hissing. 

Well, this wasn't a dream. So what the fuck is happening? 

[Welcome.] Louis jerks, beginning to look around. The voice that had greeted him was robotic, and he couldn't tell the gender from which it was from. A screen formed in front of him, and he yelled in response. 

[Welcome to the system,] The voice says, [This system runs on the concept of that of transmigration, as you can see when Marco Bodt woke you up. You have been transmigrated into a unneeded side character in order to fulfil your desires. Based on your desires, you wish to change the ending of Attack on Titan. This system will journey you through this and provide the best possible experience for you.]

Louis wanted to scream. 

"Why the actual fuck am I here?" He hisses towards the system, "I need to know things in order for this to work. I've already confirmed that this isn't a dream!" 

[Of course,] the system pulls up a picture of what he looks like. He placed a hand on his chin, he didn't look so bad. Black hair, tied back. Ember eyes, quite the sharp face as well. It was close enough to his actual appearance. 

[The name that is designated for this character is Kare Milesworth. He lived in Shiganshina district and witnessed his parents being killed,] Louis shivered. Tough luck, my guy, [He has enrolled into this corps. As said before, he was a unneeded side character, but this system has given him more personality in order to fit your needs. Points shall be collected, and you can unlock skills with those points starting with 100. You also have a voice filter, as this is needed. For when you talk to someone, this system will add a honorific to it. When you talk to Captain Levi, you will always refer to him as such unless this system turns off the filter.]

Louis raised a hand, stopping the system from going any further. he placed both of his hands on his face.

He had transmigrated. He had actually transmigrated into Attack on Titan as a side character. 

Transmigration only happens in books, shows, anime, everything else! Not in real life. 

On a side note, he managed to be named something he actually liked. He always wanted to be named that. 

"Am I allowed to interact with the main protagonists?" He asked. 

[Yes. You wish to change the ending, and what comes first is talking with the protagonists. This system will assist you into saying things that will strike their fancy. Someone may assist you in changing this ending.]

The door opens to reveal an officer, saying that he should come with them. He gets up and does so, remembering how the others held themselves and copied that. He could see from the corner of his eye of that of surprise, yet approval. 

[Only you can see this system,] from the left, the system appears. 

Louis, or Kare walks with the officers towards where his measurements will be taken. A few soldiers grab him and take his measurements before handing him a uniform. He thanks them and goes away to put it on. 

The weight of it make him blink. He had never heard of the jackets being slightly heavy. Then again, it was probably for the best. You needed to have muscles, after all. 

The straps press against his skin, and he remembers the chaffing in some chapters. The only ones who never got chaffing were shifters. Because they, well, were shifters. 

He is really glad about the fact that he isn't a shifter. Cause while you do get cool powers and whatnot, you get only 13 years to live thanks to a certain dickhead named King Fritz. 

Speaking of which...

"Why wasn't I transmigrated into Ymir Fritz?" He whispers at the system. 

[Ymir Fritz is in the paths realm. There is not much you can do there.]

"That's fair..."

He stands at attention in the field. He remembers the almost dead look in Annie's eyes, and he copies that look. He doesn't really want to get shouted at by Keith. 

Louis cranes his head, looking at people who play strong roles in the original manga. Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Marco, Jean...

He wonder if he is able to save the others from near death. If he doesn't, then he can't, at least he tried unlike the others trying to find a way to stop the prejudice against Eldians. 

Eldians.

Holy shit. He was also an Eldian! He could turn into a Titan. 

He needed to be careful if that was the case. He'd be safe for now, but once they figure out about civilizations outside the walls, then he is most definitely fucked. Not to mention he needed a plan— there was so much shit to do! 

Heavy footsteps make him smoothly jerk back into position. He makes his eyes dead as he can manage, mimicking the look in Annie's, Mikasa's — everyone who had experience death. 

Keith passes by him, and a sudden voice from the system makes him look up. 

[Keith Shadis, former commander of the Scouting Legion, now the Sergeant for the southern Divison. Friend of Grisha Yeager, gaurdian. Dies alongside Theo Magath in chapter 129. 20 points given due to you managing to get Keith Shadis to ignore you. Current points is 120.]

'Yeah, I know about that, system.' He couldn't speak, since there was several people. He would over yelling. 

Lo and behold, Keith started to shout and someone at the top of his lounge, starting his rite of passage. He whispered to the system. 

"Do you want me to save him?" 

[It is up to you whether to save Keith Shadis from death or not. This system is only here to help you.] 

Great. 

More yelling occurred — Thomas, Mina, Marco, Jean — and when Keith got to Connie, Louis opened his mouth, breathed in, and out. He couldn't laugh at this scene, could he? 

Thus began the perplexity of Keith wondering why Sasha would eat a potato. Thus began Sasha known as potato girl, in real life and in universe. 

Thus began the ship. 

However, Louis never expected to see what would happen after. 

Keith promptly dropped the potato, causing Sasha to cry as it hit the floor and stayed there for five seconds, thus violating the sweet, cooked, baked potato. 

He almost laughed. 

As Keith went onto another person to yell at, Louis whispered to the system once again, "Why shouldn't we do the ODM gear first? Why housing first?" 

[This system cannot answer that.]

'So much for that.'

* * *

He leans against the railing, watching Sasha run around the field. Panting, heaving. He had witnessed it in the anime and the manga but seeing it in person made him feel sorry for her. 

'Dauper village, a small one on the mountains.' He remembers. As he does, he thinks of her fighting that Titan to save Kaya, her fighting alongside the new Special Operations Squad. Her going absolutely ham on the party before Shiganshina. 

Finally, her death. 

He grimaces, clutching the railing tightly, 'I won't let that happen to you, Sasha. You deserve to live. Everyone that died does unless they are certain people.'

"Hey, you okay?" He turns around and sees Connie, the systems voice barging in. 

[Connie Springer. Ranked 8th in the southern division, a part of the new Special Operations Squad. Lives in the end.]

"Yeah, I'm fine," Louis answers. He turns so that his back is against the railing instead, "Why would you ask that?"

"You were clutching the railing, almost like you wanted to break it."

"Oh, yeah!" He laughs it off, "I was just thinking about something. Sorry!" 

"Well," Connie holds a hand out, "I'm Connie Springer, from Ragako village! What about you?" 

"L—" he catches himself, or maybe it was the system, "Kare Milesworth. I'm from Shiganshina."

'Way to go, Louis,' he dead pans, 'You almost gave yourself away!' 

"Shiganshina!?" Connie got excited, "So did you see the Colossal and the Armoured?" 

"Don't..." He should've remembered how Connie was back then — innocently insensitive, "Don't question me about that. It brings back memories that I don't want."

"Oh... sorry."

Louis rolls himself back onto the railing, "I find it weird that they house us, feed us first until the ODM gear training. Don't you find that weird as well?" 

"Huh? No, I don't," Connie places a hand on his chin, "Now that I think about it, though..."

[10 points gained for the fact that you managed to hold a conversation. Current points is 130.]

More footsteps. Louis turns to see Eren and Armin coming through. As he began to swiftly back his way to the door, the system talks. 

[Eren Yeager. The protagonist of the story, the antagonist, the anti-hero, the anti-villain, and the writer. Holds the Founding and the Attack Titans, but does not know yet, dies in the last chapter. Armin Arlert, one of the main characters. Smart, but not great at combat. Holds the Colossal Titan in the future if possible. The last commander of the Scouting Legion.]

'Not on my watch,' he thinks, 'I'll find a way to get rid of the curse and prevent major deaths.'

They are barred from the dining hall until the food is finished. Louis thinks about the food, how it most likely tasted bland and gross. Tasteful food was not a luxury in the military, they had other important things to worry about. He leans back and stares at some others. 

[Ymir. The holder of the Jaw Titan. Dies after giving Porco Galliard her Titan. Slacked off so that Historia would get a life in the military police. Unlock story?] 

He mouths a no. 

[Historia Reiss or Krista Lenz. The queen of the walls and the illegitimate daughter of Alma and Rod Reiss. Ranked 10th.]

Alma was a dickhead, for sure. But there could've been other reasons, like the Reiss family tradition...

[Jean Kirstien. Ranked sixth and a major character later on. Is frequently called horseface.]

"I know all of this!" He whispers, "No need to tell me!" 

[Understood. This system shall not inform you about characters that you do not know about.]

"I didn't mean it like that!"

[You asked for it.]

He huffed a bit. He turned to Mikasa, who seemed to be waiting for her two friends. He doesn't hear the system talk about her, although he sees the information over Mikasa's head. 

'Is this a game or something?' 

The bell rings and everyone starts to pool in the canteen. He remembers the sitting order and does so as well. When he sees the Shiganshina Trio seated at one place, he politely asks if he, to, can sit. 

They allow him to, and he mentally cheers himself on. 

As he eats the bread — grimacing, since it is so bland — he looks up as Armin asks who he is. Y'know, after they introduce themselves to him. 

He replies the same way as he did with Connie. 

"Shiganshina?" Armin says, "Oh... then you also..."

"Saw the Colossal!?" A few people are now around them, excited. Full of questions. 

Innocent. 

Naive. 

"Yeah," Eren answers, Mikasa stays silent, "Yeah we did."

"Then... what did it look like?" 

"Completely skinless. Enough to look over The Wall."

"No way! I heard it stepped over The Wall!" 

Louis scoffs, "Seriously? Do you actually think that it can step over the wall? If it was tall enough for its head to peek out, then it's tall enough to kick the Wall."

He hears some laughter and a heated face. He looks away. He just didn't want information to be inaccurate! Louis looks towards Bertolt and narrows his eyes, seeing the stiffness that followed after he said that. 

"And the Armoured Titan?" 

Louis answers instead, "A normal Titan with armour almost at every single part of its body."

"What does a normal Titan look like?" 

Eren freezes and drops his spoon, trembling and covering his mouth. Louis turns and places a hand on his back, eyes widening in surprise at how Eren leans in.

Mikasa was also leaning over, saying some things, reassurances. Armin was holding Eren's hand. 

"Hey," It's Connie, "It's a sensitive topic! Let's just go back and eat, alright?" In place of Marco. 

'A ditz, for sure. But he is considerate.'

"Eren," Armin says, "Eren, are you okay?" 

"'M fine," Louis sees some red creeping up Eren's ears and his ember eyes narrow, "'M fine."

"Eren," Mikasa leans forward more, "Your ears are red."

Eren looks down. 

"Do you want to get away?" Louis asks, "I'll tell them that you weren't feeling well."

"No, no," Eren sighs, "I'll be fine. I need to eat."

'A different reaction from last time. He preached about how they were going to subjugate the Titans while ferociously eating bread. How...'

The manga just wasn't the same. He looks to the side and sees the system rewarding him with 5 points for slightly altering something small. His current points is 135. 

"If you're going to do that," Louis slightly raises his voice. This will get Eren's mind off it, "Then you would need to join the Scouting Legion, right?" 

"Hah?" Jean. It's Jean. "You're going to join the Scouting Legion?" 

"Yes," Eren replies, "I am."

"Wow, that's basically signing your death warrant. You in a hurry to die?" 

"You in a hurry to be lazy and corrupt?" Eren's voice is stronger this time, determined. 

'There he is!' 

"So what?" Jean gets up and walks towards them, "I want to live a comfortable life."

"And waste your skills? No thanks."

Louis gets up at pushes Jean. Softly. "Hey, hey, that's enough, y'know? No need, it's the first day!" 

"Oh? You siding with him?" 

"Want to get a boot up your ass courtesy of the Instructor? Be my guest!" He replies in kind, a bland smile on his face as he does, "Just stop this petty fight."

God, Jean was actually kind of annoying back then. 

"He's right," Marco drags Jean down, "Stop fighting, alright?" 

Louis sighed as he looked at Eren, "Sorry. I was trying to get your mind off of what you remembered."

"You aren't prying?" Armin tilts his head. 

"Why would I do that? Eren was clearly upset and it would've been rude to get into his personal space."

Mikasa blinks for a moment. Then she turns her head towards his and mouths, "Thank you."

He mouths, "You're welcome."

It passes by slowly until the bell rings once again. Louis gets up and walks out of the door, watching as others do the same. He wonders if Historia, Ymir, and Sasha had met yet. Probably. 

He looks behind and sees Jean looking blank-faced as Mikasa walks with Eren and they talk. Jean then rubbed his faith in humanity onto Connie's shirt. Poor shirt. 

Rest in piece shirt. 

He practically shoved the doors open to one of the cabins. He jumped up on one of the beds and landed face first into it. 

"Kare?" 

Louis says nothing. At all. 

Training is tomorrow. He knows this. 

Needless to say, he already knew what he was going to do. 

The first steps of altering canon little by little. 


	2. Beginnings — II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like to warn you that a *****phile is mentioned once in the story. It's quick, but if you want to skip it, skip the doctors part until you get to Louis talking to the system.

ODM gear training. 

Also known as: The first instance of them getting a hint that Eren was one of the nine. 

Louis watches as Mikasa gets the hang of it quickly, how lax Sasha and Connie are. Jean and Marco are the same, and notes that Ymir is pretending to wobble so that Historia could look good. 

Then it is his turn. 

And by God, he is gonna make a first impression. 

As he balances himself, he gives off a vague smirk before shifting himself carefully so that it is like he is resting like he is in a hammock. He then put his hands behind his head and looked upwards. 

He could hear some giggles. 

"Milesworth," Keith hisses, "What are you doing?" 

"I'm maintaining balance, sir."

"Yes, I can see that," Keith steps forward, "But why like this?" 

"You never specified how to do it, only to have balance."

Keith backs off, "Then do it properly, Milesworth."

Kare does so, swinging himself into a sitting position. He looks up at Keith and raises a eyebrow, a smile on his face as if to say, "Happy?" 

[10 points have been obtained. Current points is 160.]

The instructor gestures him to get off, which he does. He watches as the others do it until it is Eren's turn. 

The effect is immediate — Eren falls downwards and hits his head. 

And a yelp comes and Mikasa is rushing forward to help him out. As she carefully pulls him out, Kare grasps the training gear, flips it, and points, "Something is wrong."

"Huh?" 

"This gear is defective," he pointed at some parts, "The pin is removed, so is some of the parts keeping it together. If you give Eren a good one, I'm sure he'll do fine."

He turns and sees Keith's eyes — for a split second — look disappointed. Though it can be read as for someone else, Louis knows it is for himself. He did this because he didn't want Eren to be made fun of, yet he also knows that Keith did this to protect him. 

"I was still a bystander."

[15 points given due to the fact that you changed an event of the main character. Current points is 150.]

15!? For the main character? Holy shit, yes! 

(He forgets the fact that he received 20 points the night before.)

The gear is changed, and Eren does just fine. Keith closes his eyes and sighs before looking up, a faint smile on his face. 

'Is he thinking about Grisha?' 

A picture noise is heard by him, and he looks to see that the system had just taken one and then floating away from Louis. He does his best to look normal, but inside he is—

'System, what the fuck!? Why did you take a picture of Keith!?' 

—Screaming. 

Just screaming. 

He lets a small noise rumble through his throat before turning around and watching the others do so. The anime and manga skimmed over training, but if he is seeing parts that haven't made it through, then he is in for a long three years. 

After a few more are weeded out, Louis looks up to see the sky. Approximately, there were about... 345 recruits as the system told him. As sudden as it was, a ding from the system makes him look. Fortunately, everyone else is looking away. 

[Since it is more then what the anime and manga have shown, this system will give you great fitness for 30 points. Getting this will reduced your points to 130. Unlock or wait?]

On the screen, two options said 'Yes' and 'Wait'. 

His eyes hovered over the wait button. 

The system understood and closed, although he knew it was still there. 

He should get more points, probably. There is a lot that Hajime and WIT Studio didn't cover or show about training. Louis hopes that he can get through it all and not get expelled from the military. 

He had a story to fix, after all. 

* * *

Foot drills. Great. 

He does his best to follow through all of it. Though he does it well enough, his reaction time is off by a bit. Ditzy ones and ones that refuse to participate are weeded out, as they don't have the attention span at all. 

Eren isn't present, since he did hit his head and cracked it. Though Louis knows that he would be fine tomorrow morning. 

Suddenly, Louis feels more mechanic, at focus. He is able to follow up better, and have great reaction time. He hears the system say how they took control a bit to help him out. 

He was actually really lucky. 

He wouldn't want a system who was obsessed with him being OOC! 

On top of that, there was a fitness test, allowing Louis to realize why the system had offered him such. Unlike most fitness test, it was more physical, as several nurses and doctors took their measurements, weight, temperature, height. 

In a other room, a female recruit is swearing and cursing, making him tilt his head.

As it is near his own examination, he looks up and sees that the system had once again popped up.

[Your fitness is...] The system said nothing, but a moment later they continued, [But purchasing this means better fitness. This system will elaborate — better stamina, muscle strength, finger strength. What you had for those had transferred here. As a result, you are kind of weak.]

'Gee, thanks for the confidence boost, system.'

[You already have about 180 points given for the fact that you managed to pass important tests. Will you give this system 30 points to exchange for your better fitness?]

Once again, the two options popped up. Louis's eyes trailed over to yes. The system confirmed, and he felt his physical appearance grow a bit more adequate and fitting for a soldier. 

He was already a bit shorter then Reiner in this world. Well, in between Reiner and Eren. 

As he was called in for his examination, he sat down and spread his arms out, letting the doctors and nurses take the lead. 

The Doctor, of course, was male. He was also kind, asking for his permission to take his measurements and height. Height was probably because if he was self-conscious about it or not. Temperature had to be normal, as you couldn't just, well, just be a corpse. 

(Damn Gen Z humour)

Louis decides to strike up a conversation as his weight is taken, "I saw one of the girls curse and run out of the room." 

He already knows what this means, but he has to take a stand and get a proper figure. 

The doctor stops taking his weight, "Will you repeat that?" 

"She was running out of the doctor's room. The one for girls."

The doctor stopped taking his weight and sighed, "I see, thank you for telling me."

The fitness is done, and he is free to go. 

He wonders how the piece-of-shit was caught before. 

* * *

Keith looked up at the doctor, "Are you sure about this?" 

The make doctor nodded, "One of the recruits said that they saw the girl run out of the room, and when I questioned the girl when I asked him to describe, she told me that the woman was acting unprofessional and... predatory. I'm requesting that you remove that doctor and get a new one, these recruits need to be safe, after all."

"Is it safe when I'm training them to kill Titans?" 

"At least for now, sir," the doctor begins to leave the room, "Also, could you yell at her for me? The doctor, I mean."

Keith watches as he leaves the room, and he leans back into his chair. He closes his eyes and sighs. 

It didn't matter. Looks didn't matter. A man or woman didn't matter. Age didn't matter. 

Anyone could be like that. It didn't matter at all.

* * *

The female doctor had been politely escorted out with some walking papers. (read: yelled at, had papers stuffed into her mouth.) One of the nurses had then stepped up and continued the fitness, and unlike the female doctor, she had been kind and professional about it. 

Louis sighed in relief at hearing this. The system started to talk to him. 

[You have changed something minor, so five points. Current points is 155. What happened originally was that Keith was told by that girl what was happening and did the same thing, only a bit more brutally.]

"Could you explain more?"

[He humiliated her in front of the other medical professors. Then he stuffed walking papers in her mouth.]

"So like Takaoka from Assassination Classroom?" 

[Yes.]

"Huh."

Whether or not, Keith is scary as fuck. When he puts his mind to it, he is scary as fuck. 

He wonders if Keith has a soft spot for Eren. He is the son of his best friend. 

"Hey, system," Louis looks suspicious now, "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" 

[You didn't ask.]

He wants to scream. The system was a troll! 

"Tell me about military training."

[This system shall,] several pictures popped up, [Since you are living through this, there will be about 10-12 weeks of basic training. Basic training his hand-eye coordination, ODM gear training, hand-to-hand combat, firearms use. On top of that, you are going to learn medical and rations. Everything will slowly get more advanced, running constant laps, killing false Titans, horse riding— so you best get ready,]

Oh. 

Oh.

'Oh god fucking dammit.'

* * *

The system wasn't wrong. 

After a good amount of recruits were left, they had been immediately subjugated to firearm use. Besides that, there were also long ranged weapons besides the blades. Like crossbows. 

Also despite his head injury, Eren had still entered and was now working with it. Armin and Mikasa were nagging him, telling him that he shouldn't be here and that he should be resting. Of course, Eren didn't listen. Because Eren sometimes didn't care what Mikasa and Armin thought was needed for him. 

Not to mention his determination and sheer stubbornness. 

Eren was surprisingly good with firearms, despite never have been wielding them much in the show or manga. But Louis saw something else, a glazed look over his eyes. Complete calm, steady. Resolute. 

As he fired the gun, it landed on the mark. Eren's eyes went back to their normal version. He was looking at the gun, blinking slowly in confusion. 

Deciding to break him out of his stupor, Louis walked over and said, "Hey, that was a really nice shot! You're almost as good as Sasha!" 

The gun was still in Eren's hands. "Thanks...?" He was still blinking slowly, "I never fired a gun before, so I was shocked myself. But... I felt like I was somewhere else. A different gun in my hands. I was older..."

What.

'System?' Louis shouted in his head, 'System? Please explain this?' 

As if the system read his mind, they popped up, [Eren Yeager had passed out from cracking his head, but did not in this timeline. This system proposes that your interference caused this. As he heard that it was not his fault, he kept on going and fought off the tiredness. This did not occur in any of adaptations of Attack on Titan.]

'Nani!?' 

"Who knows?" Louis shrugged, "How is your head, by the way?" 

"It's fine," a tan hand reaches up to the bandaged head, "It doesn't hurt, and I didn't lose any blood. But they did say that I should take it easy."

When he wasn't yelling about murder, Eren was quite kind and talkative. Then again, he was always like that. From the beginning. He had never changed, had he?

"Yeah, you should take it easy," he slapped Eren's back, "But I think you'll be fine tomorrow! You seem like the type of guy who just keeps on moving forward!" 

'I will keep moving forward... until all my enemies are destroyed.'

What he said just as he transformed before Reiner burned itself into Louis' mind. He closed his eyes and sighed for a moment. 

"Milesworth, Yeager!" Keith called out, "Get moving! Do the damn firearms and long-ranged weapons!" 

Louis slapped a hand onto Eren's shoulder, "Good luck!" 

"Yeah..." Eren stared at the gun in his hands, "Good luck to you, too." 

The crossbow was easy, yet had a small strain on the hands. It was slightly heavy, but that was because it needed to support the arrow. As for the bow, Sasha had done it with ease since she was used to hunting. As for the rifle and shotgun, Eren once again had a glazed look over his eyes. Kruger, most likely. Guy was a soldier like they are training to be, after all. 

[This system has nothing to do with that. It is all of the memories of the Attack Titan's to accord.]

A small 'huh' comes from Louis' mouth when he sees a holographic scope on some of them. Probably the system helping him, they did say that they would help give him the best possible experience. 

The recoil that the weapons had made him grimace every time he fired them. But it gradually began to get easier and easier until he almost felt nothing. The new fitness probably helped him out. 

A shout makes him turn around to see Connie walking towards him, "Hey, Kare," he asks, holding out a crossbow that had some of the parts in the wrong places. How did he know? The system showed him a picture, "My crossbow isn't working." 

Wordlessly, Louis takes it and places the parts into place. He hands it back to Connie, "Here you go, you damn chimichanga."

One. Two. Three.

'I fucked up, didn't I?' 

Yes, he did. Chimichangas didn't exist in the walls, probably outside. But not inside. They just had normal foods, not chimichangas. He meant to say chihuahua, as Connie seemed like he would be a Latino. But instead he called him a fried food. 

He fucked up. 

"Chimichanga?" Connie looks around and sees that Keith is not on their tails, breathing down their necks, "What's a chimichanga?" 

"Uhhhhhhh," Louis starts to look for a excuse, "My mom would usually make chimichangas whenever I was done chores or did well in school. It's something like a pancake, only it's flat. You make it with flower or cornmeal. You then put meat inside it and fry it..."

"Really?" Connie brightens, "Wow! You should make some sometime! I wanna try some!" 

Louis threw Connie back into position and went about his own way, not wanting Keith to grab him upside the head and yell at him like he usually does when someone isn't training. 

He had introduced the chimichanga. 

He had, once again, fucked us beyond the fucked deaths of Attack on Titan. 

* * *

Once training was over and the sun began to set, Louis was approached by Eren. Currently, the other was thanking him about how he helped everyone see that the gear was defective and that he didn't want to get kicked out of the military. 

But all Louis could think about was fucking up by chimichanga. Death to the chimichanga. The system was probably laughing at him cause of the chimichanga. 

So in the middle of the conversation, he dipped and went into the forest into a abandoned shed. More like he high-tailed it out of there, but you get the point. It wasn't that far, but he still went into the forest. 

He had his hands over his head, cursing, "How the actual fuck am I going to fix this!? I don't know how!!" 

[This system thinks that you should just role with it. It was only a minor mistake, Louis.]

"THEY'LL THINK I'M CRAZY!" 

[No, they won't.]

A sudden grunt outside of the door made him stand up. The door then began to be chopped away, hints of an axe forcing its way through. Someone, at least, was forcing their way through into the abandoned cabin. 

Splinters fell to the ground, the chips and remnants of wood hit the dusty fly, making Louis sneeze. As he finally looked up, Eren was there. He was holding an axe in his hands, breathing a bit heavily. If he wasn't slightly familiar with Louis, then he would've looked like a predator. Jason Voorhees or something. 

"I'm sorry," Eren says, "I upset you, didn't I?" 

What. 

[Eren broke down the door since you ran away from him thanking you.]

'Oh.'

"I didn't mean too," the axe is placed against the doorframe, "The door was locked so I chopped it down. The axe was abandoned. Anyway, I'm sorry. If I did upset you, how can I make it up to you?" 

"Oh, no, no!" Louis shouts, waving his hands around, "I should be sorry! I didn't communicate clearly enough! I was just wondering how Connie wanted to eat a delicacy that my mother made!" 

"Then why didn't you say in the first place?" 

"Social problems."

Eren dragged him back to the quarters. 

* * *

Connie soon got his chimichanga wish. Louis had never cooked before, so he was surprised that Eren did it for him. 

But the happy and pleased look on Connie's face made it worth it, ignoring Sasha trying to grab it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr. I am the moon part of of_rivers_and_moons, and it is cloudymooncake!
> 
> I also have no idea how long the training part is going to be. I estimate about six chapters, could be more, could be less.


	3. Beginnings — III

As Louis walks towards Mikasa, he finds her silent. Not a social butterfly at all. She looks at him as he approaches, and when he is in a few good steps away, he says, "Mika," 

She looks confused for a moment, then she realizes that he is calling her Mika. 

"Is it okay if I call you that?" 

Mikasa blinks, turning away, wondering. Finally, she replies, "I suppose."

"Great!" He claps his hands together, "So, Mika, does Ren have a good amount of knowledge of first aid or at least something like a doctorate?" Mikasa is once again confused before she presses her lips into a thin line, "Yes. Eren does."

Louis smiles, "That's because his dad was Grisha Yeager, right? Renowned doctor? Cured a plague?" 

"Yes," she narrows her eyes, "Why do you need to know?" 

"Oh, nothing," he walks away, "I just wanted to convince Ren about something, by the way, Mika," he turns and winks at her, "Be more sociable, okay? Min is awkward, Ren is shy, but you're just a plain loner. Don't want you ending up like Annie!" 

[Giving Mikasa, Armin, and Eren nicknames is 30 points for each one, talking to her is 25. Current points is 210.]

* * *

"Armin,"

"Hm?" 

Armin looks up from where his name was called, towards Mikasa. It was night, and she had just decided to welcome herself into the cabin. She climbed up the ladder and sat down on the bed. 

Then she says, "What do you think of Kare?" 

"Kare?" Armin smiles, "He's kind of wild at times. But he is also really nice and knowledgable about lots of things."

"Then he can rival you."

Armin sputtered, "I'm not that great..."

"You always came up with the best plans," Mikasa retorts, "You always reach to a conclusion before anyone else and on the top of our class in academics and theory class. How can you not be great?" 

"M-Mikasa!" 

"I'm only saying the truth."

Embarrassed at the praise, he changes the subject, "Well, why did you want to know about Kare?" 

"He seems to close too Eren, to us," her eyes are downcast, "I'm just afraid why. You, Eren, and Dr. Yeager are the last bit of family I have..."

"You don't consider Kare to be family?" 

"I consider him a comrade," Mikasa almost looked petulant, "He needs a lot to go through before I think of him as family."

Armin stayed silent before giggling a bit, "Wow, you have trust issues!" 

Mikasa said nothing, but there was a faint blush rising on her face. 

Unbeknownst to them, Louis was awake under the guise of sleep. He understood why Mikasa thought of him that way, not to mention that he did just suddenly decided to butt into their lives. But he still wanted a good relationship with all of them. So he thought of what to do tomorrow, during training. 

* * *

Medical classes, specifically first aid was very important for military. It depended on the scenario, wether you needed to do it to yourself, to someone else, or just be a plain dumbass with it. 

Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (or CPR), bandaging wounds, snitching them up, and even cauterization. Even amputation. 

As the instructor talked and talked about the consequences of each action, the positives and negatives, Eren seemed to be deep in thought about what he just heard. Confused, judging how his eyes blink slowly. 

As the instructor stops talking and has them review everything by talking to each other, Eren can't help but say, "I don't like cauterizing."

"Oh?" Louis is the closest to him, besides Mikasa and Armin, "Why is that so, Ren?" Eren looks away, looking like he might stick his tongue out at the nickname that he was bestowed with. 

But he doesn't, and replies, "Cauterizing is fast, sure. It's quick and efficient, but it causes more bacteria to grow around the wound. Because of that reason, people get sicker because of it and for that reason, I do not like cauterizing."

"Pretty knowledgeable there," Louis drawls, "Didn't know your old man told you this stuff."

"My dad practically forced it on me, like he was in a hurry," a look came over his eyes. Right, the 13 year curse. "But I know more about the human body and medical procedures now, I also did dissect bodies. But they were dead."

Louis looked away for a moment. Now that he thought about it, in both the manga and anime Eren was extremely precise when killing the kidnappers. He was carefully aiming near one of their lungs, not to mention that he was stabbing the breastbone constantly until the kidnapper died. 

But he never showed it. 

"Well, I think," he points at Eren, "That you should put those skills to use. Don't want that knowledge to waste away, right?" Not to mention that he was getting even more backstory. Damn you, Hajime Isayama! 

"Yeah," Eren says, a glazed look over his eyes. Fangs beneath, ready to strike, "I know."

* * *

"System, is there paper?" 

[This system can provide you with paper.]

"Does it cost points?" 

[No.]

"Wait, why doesn't it cost points?" 

[Those points are for progressing the story and to make sure you don't die. You by skills and improvements with them.]

"I see."

[How much paper do you need?]

"How much paper is needed for flash cards?" 

Once the system gave him paper, he had quickly made some cards out of them, alongside some cartoony drawings. A smile came on his face as the boys began go pool in. They sat down around him, confused. 

"Okay, Kare," Reiner asks, "Why did you want us to sit down?" 

"This," he holds up a card, "We are going to play a game."

Once he is finished, he has everyone pick up from the pile. Him first, actually, "Once you get your card, place it on your head and don't look at it."

They all do. Louis almost chokes when he sees Reiner and Bertolt's cards. Snakes and Foxes. 

'Holy fucking shit— that hits way to close to home!'

He turns again to see what everyone else has. Jean has a horse, Armin has crows, Eren as an owl (cough, cough, Kruger), Thomas as an ant (since ants die kind of quickly), Marco has a axolotl — totally not a reference to Gravity Falls — Floch has a... bird? He can't tell. The drawing is shitty, just like Floch. Some of the boys are still out, not participating. 

"Now you have to guess your animal with the hints other give you."

Bertolt went first, "Okay, so, hints for mine?" He says, sweating nervously like steam wasn't running off of him. Probably was. He probably woke up sweaty. 

"It's orange," Armin says, "And sometimes white. Also has black legs."

"Cat!" 

Thomas leans over, "Do cats even have black legs?" 

"Okay, that's enough," Louis raises his hands, "Now we rotate. Reiner, it's your turn."

"Slithery," Eren says, "Is practically a tail."

"Worm?" 

"Wrong," Eren looks like he is going to go in a very deep description of the snake but stops when Louis says that they should continue. 

It's his turn. 

"Fluffy," Reiner says, "Like really fluffy. Small, too."

Okay, mouses, rabbits, rats, cats...

"They jump high."

Cats... mouses...

"Long ears..."

"...Rabbit." He says. No other animal is fluffy, small, and has long ears. 

"Wow," Jean drawls out, "I'm surprised that out of everyone here, you were the only one that got it right."

Ignoring that, Thomas is next. Louis ignored the urge to go into a long-winded explanation about how his creature is someone that is doomed to die early just like him. 

"Ant," wow, he got it right. 

The system was just looking around, a thinking emoticon on their display screen. They seemed to be tallying points at times. 

He loved the system. They were snarky at times, sure, but the system was helpful as hell. 

Armin is next. 

"Well, it's black, can fly—"

"Crow."

The system puts two points for that. 

Jean. 

"Well," Eren has a hand on his chin, "I wouldn't call it an animal, per say, it is you."

"...what." 

"You know what I'm talking about. We ride it."

A look of thought, realization, and then fury crossed Jean's face. He put the piece of paper down and began to run after Eren, who maneuvered himself out of the way so that the other would almost face and hit a wall. 

"Yeager, you—" 

"It's the truth, though!" 

In the end, Jean was pinned down by Reiner and Bertolt. For the rest of the game. The system seemed to approve. 

Floch. 

Armin squints, "What... is that?" 

The drawing, of course, was once again very shitty. Just like Floch. 

"Kare," Armin turns towards him, "What is that?" 

"Dunno," Louis shrugs, "I was in a hurry drawing it."

...

"Is it shit."

"Sure," he shrugs, "Let's go with that."

Haha, take that you fucking bitch-ass nazi. 

After that it's Eren, and Louis wonders if Kruger is rolling in his grave. 

* * *

In a quick movement, Louis flips Marco onto the ground and holds him there, a foot threatening to stomp on the others throat. But Marco takes it in stride and compliments him, at how he didn't see that coming, at how natural he was. 

Louis thanked him, remembering the system helping him out through the entire process. 

He looks up and sees that the system gave him a 8.5 for the judo flip. Louis suppresses a smile at that as he helps Marco up. He looked to the side and saw Annie, Reiner, and Eren. Most likely, this is where Eren gets some insight, right? 

But instead, he turns away from it. Why? Because he was called over by Floch. 

Ah, yes. That motherfucker. What a tool. 

As he says, "Yeah," Floch just looks up at, scrutinizing him. After a moment, he talks. 

"Why are you friends with Eren Yeager?" 

Louis and Marco are surprised. Marco, since he didn't expect this, Louis, because this didn't happen. Though, this didn't happen because he wasn't in Attack on Titan. 

"What's your point?" Louis asks, "I find him charming. In fact, I think he would look beautiful if he grew his hair out. Just because he told Mika to cut her hair doesn't mean he doesn't like long hair."

(Eren fumbles at that, with Annie stopping her attacks to give him a break. Apparently, he had heard that.)

"Yes," Floch looks exasperated, "But why? He is loud, reckless, suicidal. You are fun, wild, mature."

Louis twitches at that. How dare he! He did not know what Eren, Mikasa, and Armin went through in the past. He doesn't know Eren's goals! 

"Where did I ask for your opinion, Forster?" 

Marco flinches, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder, "Okay, that's enough for now."

He shrugs off the hand, apologizing to Marco with his eyes. But he turns back to Floch, "Oh, wait. I didn't."

The two stare each other down. Silent. Unrelenting. Floch's is icy, showing nothing but contempt while Louis' is absolutely furious, showing hate. 

"I'm just saying. It seems like Eren is the type to die soon like me. Maybe if you—" 

A crisp sound of skin meeting skin echoes. Floch hits the harsh ground, his cheek reddening. Over him is a surprised Louis, who has his fist out. It is angled just right so that he wouldn't fall forward, only his target. 

[Louis, calm down,] the system attempts, [Your angered emotion is on haywire. This system will direct it somewhere else.]

Before the system can, however, Louis stalks forward, "Don't ever say that about Ren when you don't know what he went through!" 

[Louis. Do not.]

"Who gave you the right to judge people!?" 

[Louis!]

"Who gave you the reason!?" 

[Louis Vendestine!]

But like the system said, his rage is on haywire, high above. Even if the system directed it to another emotion or a part of his body, it just kept building and building up. Was this what Eren felt when he found out the truth as to why his father killed the Reiss family? Was this what Mikasa felt when Eren got kidnapped? Was this what Levi felt when he saw his friends bodies? What Reiner and Bertolt felt when Armin tricked them? 

Was this how they all felt deep down inside? Nothing more then rage guiding their actions, their very thoughts? 

Floch gets up and takes his hand off his cheek, "Then get me, Milesworth."

Louis stays where he is, allowing Floch to raise his own hand, ready to strike. But it is a mere graze, as he and Floch are now being held back. Most of the other trainees had come forth, doing their best to keep them back. 

But what the two restrained felt were rage against each other. 

"Come on!" Louis shouts, kicking, "Weren't you going to punch me!? Well?!" 

"Miles—" Floch was struggling, attempting to wrench himself free out of the other trainees grip, "—worth!" 

Marco takes a hand off Louis' arm and places it onto his shoulder, "Kare—" 

"Don't try to stop me!" 

Throughout the crowd, some part, allowing the Shiganshina Trio to come in. Mikasa stands in the middle while Eren and Armin go towards them. Armin towards Floch and Eren towards Louis. She's most likely in the middle because she is strong enough to restrain both of them. 

"Hey," Eren begins, leaning forward, "Kare, what's going on?" 

"That man," he does his best to point at Floch, who is yelling at Armin when the other tries to placate him, "Insulted you!" 

"I can take insults!" Eren backfires, "But just don't get into fights suddenly!" 

'Well, you get into fights with Jean over petty things!'

"Ren, listen," he feels himself calm a bit, not noticing the system calming his nerves with a smell only Louis can, well, smell, "When you are young, you find yourself wanting to beat up some people for different reasons, they insulted a friend, taunted you, are arrogant — things like that. That will only increase over time. So I'm getting enough hacks in!" 

The system pulls a face-palm emoticon. 

Eren looks at him as if he told him that he gave birth to a child. He then places a hand on his face and takes out a needle, making some back off. In a quick movement, Louis finds himself falling unconscious, a needle carefully stuck where someone would pass out, but not where it should bleed. 

Eren then walked over to Floch and did the same thing. 

* * *

When Louis wakes up, it's in a bed. In the infirmary. There is a throbbing, shocking, electrifying pain in his neck, but there is no bandage. He then remembers that Eren had stabbed him. Very precisely. 

Huh. Guess Eren could do that. 

Wait. 

'Holy shit, yes! I finally get to see doctor Eren!' 

[Louis,] The system shows their screen, [You have been out for about an hour. Your emotions overwhelmed this system, which is why this system couldn't properly direct your anger.]

"Ah..." He rubs the back of his neck, mostly at the sore point, "Sorry."

[It is alright. You were angered at Floch,] the system seemed to think before talking again, [Keith wanted to give you and Floch a punishment. But did bro when Eren asked him not to.]

"Keith has a soft spot for Ren?" 

[Eren is the son of the woman he loved and his best friend, so it is justified.]

"You think he and Jean will get into a fight?"

[Probably. But this Eren has been found with a sudden maturity. You have influenced him.]

Newfound maturity! A smile broke across Louis' face. Yes, a newfound maturity! He wondered what would happen if Eren was more like his season four self! 

The door opens, and in comes Mikasa. She is holding a tray carefully as she walks over. She drags a chair so that she can sit on it. As she plops herself onto it, she holds out the tray to reveal... 

...soup? 

"Oh?" A teasing grin came across his face, "You make this for me?" 

"No," she replies, "Eren did. He wanted me to give it to you."

"Ren did?" He takes the tray, thanking her as he places it carefully on his lap. "Tell him my thanks!" 

"It's berry soup," she says, "Eren found some berries and decided to make this for you. He did stab you in the neck with a needle, after all, so he considers this as an apology."

Louis nods, dipping the spoon inside it and putting it towards his lips. As he drank it, his eyes widened. The amount of flavour that flooded his mouth was immense, and never seemed to stop coming. There was a vague taste of something sweet accompanying it. There is some salt as well. 

He places the spoon back in the bowl and looks forward, his eyes unblinking like an owl. 

"..."

"..."

"Kare?" 

"..."

"Are you okay?" 

"...Mika, is it possible to taste heaven itself?" 

She breathes out at that. Probably suppressing a laugh at that, "You like it, huh? Eren's cooking has that effect on people."

But Louis was more focused on the fact that Eren can cook holy fuck—

"I don't think I can live without this."

"You're being dramatic."

"No, you don't understand," he takes a few more spoonfuls and almost cries, "I really can't."

"What? Do you want me to get Eren to make this everyday?" 

"Yes, please—" 

"I wasn't serious, though—" 

* * *

Things after that were... shaky at best with Floch. The two of them always ignored each other, and when they could not ignore the other, they threw vague insults to their faces. 

But it was always subtle, with the two of them doing their best to not let the animosity go further. Because they knew that if they couldn't control it, they would both be in the infirmary for a long time. 

Oh, and no more petty fights happened. Since Eren would always stab them in the neck with a needle. Apparently he was given them. 

Not to mention the delicious berry soup he had been bestowed with. 

All in all, Louis congratulates himself on the fact at how he made some friends, punched Floch, got closer to the boys, berry soup, Eren's maturity. 

Did he mention the berry soup? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floch: -breathes-  
> Louis/Kare: Why is he doing that  
> Armin: Doing what?  
> Louis/Kare: Look at him, breathing and shit. 
> 
> Next three chapters are going to feature the OVA's.


End file.
